LED lights have been widely used in people's daily life due to the advantages of long service life, high efficiency, energy saving and safe. And the portable LED lights are generally used for outdoor lighting or charging external devices and so on due to the advantages of small size and easy to carry. However, the existing portable LED lights have some disadvantages as follows: after being fixed to a holder, the portable LED light is hard to be adjusted freely, and even its angle can be adjusted, it is hard to be fixed at a certain angle after being adjusted. Additionally, when the portable LED light is used in wild, there is needed to provide a fixed support for supporting the portable LED light, however, the existing fixed support is generally too big to carry around or cannot provide a steady support.
In view of the above problems, the inventor has designed a portable LED light which includes an angle adjusting device to adjust the angle of the LED light and has a support device to support the LED light.